The Night
by Full-of-Ink
Summary: My version of Glee meets "We are the Night" (2010-this German vampire flick). Rachel is a petty thief who is pursued by Quinn to join "their" world. Santana is a young cop who is both amused and intrigued by the young pick pocket. AU: Changes to the movie and characters Warning: Character Death(s). FaBerry & PezBerry.
1. Prologue

I don't own Glee or the Movie: We Are the Night...

All mistakes are my own...

* * *

Prologue

From the shadows of the packed club's balcony sharp eyes watched the frantic movements of the dancing people below. The flickering strobe lights were giving her a migraine (well she was sure they would if she could get something as pedestrian as a migraine) and she was utterly bored. Humans, they never really changed did they?

She could see Tina seated at the end of the bar with an aged book in he hands. Typical Tina, she never could just be in the moment, she'd lost all ability to have fun. The Asian woman in question looked up, gaze focused on her despite being enveloped by the shadows. She tipped her glass; after a sneer from the younger woman the gesture was returned, then black-haired woman went back to her reading.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for Tina, the buzz-kill. Why couldn't she just be more like Britt? Now there was someone who wholly enjoyed their life. She quickly found her other companion dancing in a circle of men...boys, really, completely monopolizing everyone in the vicinities attention.

Lips lifting in a slight smile she made her ways through the dense crowd and downstairs to the dance-floor. Meeting up with Brittany she grabbed the her hand and pulled her flush with her body.

"Quinnie, I thought you were going to be a spectator all night." The taller blonde grinned widely.

"Mmmm, of course not love, and let you have all the fun?"

"I wish Tina would enjoy herself more...she's always so sad..."

Quinn shrugged creeping a hand down Brittany's stomach. "Leave her to her books, it's what she desires."

"And what do you desire, Q?" The younger woman smirked

Quinn looked over the taller woman's shoulder catching the eyes of a petite brunette with alluring green eyes. She winked at the girl who seemed startled by her attention.

"Mmmmm..I think, a bite to eat..." She grazed her elongated canines against Brittany's exposed neck never breaking eye contact with the girl.


	2. The Pick-Pocket and the Cop

Detective Santana Lopez sips on her coffee and nudges her partner, Noah Puckerman across the undercover car's center console. She nods towards the scene playing out in front of them where their suspect, notorious pimp, Marko Delaney is meeting with their undercover officer, Finn Hudson about expanding his business into trafficking, both human and narcotics. Santana watches suspiciously as a shot boy wearing a baseball cap pulled down over her face and baggy clothes run by and knocks into the table causing Delaney's drink to spill. The boy stops as Delaney stands and goes to help him clean.

"Dammit! Get that damn kid out of there, Hudson! We've worked too long and hard on Delaney to lose him cuz some fuckwad can't watch his step!" Puckerman screams into Finn's hidden earpiece. Only Santana notices the kid slipping Delaney's wallet from his pocket.

"Sneaky bastard." Santana chuckles shaking her head as Finn shoos the kid away.

As soon as the kid is walking away Finn steers the conversation back to the expansion finally getting Delaney to discreetly slide an envelope full of money across the table.

"Got 'im." Santana says with a smirk as she and her partner exit the car screaming : "Police!" Finn pulls his gun and points it at Delaney's head as Puckerman runs over and begins to cuff him.

In the commotion the pickpocket pauses at the end of the block inadvertently catching Santana's eye. Santana calls for him to halt and the boy takes off.

"Lopez! Lopez!" Puckerman calls after her as she takes off after the little thief.

The thief takes out down a vacant alley dodging metal cans and cardboard boxes. At the end of the alley he grabs onto the chain-linked fence and scrambles to the top, when he looks back Santana stares into big brown eyes for a split second before he drops to the ground and takes off again at full speed.

"Stop Police!" Santana yells, a girlish giggle carries back to her and she arches an eyebrow, confused, but enjoying the adrenaline rush from the chase.

She pulls herself up over the top of the fence cursing as she tears her palms and blood pools slightly in her wound. She drops to the ground and looks up only to find that the little thief has disappeared.

"Shit!" She walks out of the alley and look both up and down the street seeing no indication of where he might have gone. On one of the city bridges she spots a lone figure, a girl, swinging her legs and makes her way over to see if she saw anything.

"Hey, kid, did you see a young punk run pass here?"

"Young punk?" The girl replied never looking up from the blue water below.

"Yeah...?"

"What did he do?"

"Huh?"

"Your young punk...what did he do?" The girl giggled and Santana arched an eyebrow finding the sound somewhat familiar.

"Pick-pocketed a pimp."

"Sounds like he should get a medal to me..."

"Medal? For being a criminal?"

"Stealing from a pimp shouldn't be a crime." The girl looked up at her and she is staring into familiar brown eyes. She then looks down at the girl's right hand and sees blood staining the concrete underneath it.

"Oh, you're bleeding..." She says leaning down towards the girl.

"Oh, it's n-n-nothing..." The girl stammered.

"Funny, I got the same _nothing_ chasing;" Santana pressed a heavy hand on the girl's shoulder and showed her matching wound, "you."

"Shit…" The girl mumbled squirming.

"I'm going to have to bring you in for questioning…" Santana starts only to be cut off in surprise when the girl slides effortlessly beneath her grasp and scales across the bridge away from her.

"Hey!" Santana holds onto the beam beside her.

"Sorry…I'm just not interested in the whole policewoman and station…thing." The girl gives her a dazzling smile and drops the few feet down into the water below.

"Goddammit!" Santana can't help the slight smile that graces her face as she watches the girl resurface and swims away.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Soooo...thoughts? The chapters are probably going to continue to be rather short, but perhaps that will keep me churning them out like this. So...I like this movie: 1. because I like vampire flicks and 2. because...lesbians! Lol. Anyways, I don't foresee this being epically long like some of my other stories and if you know me you know I generally don't do mysterious disappearances and what not...don't intend to start now, either. : )**_


	3. Rachel

Rachel Berry runs a hand through her wet hair as she enters the tiny apartment that she shares with her remaining father, Leroy. Her other father, Hiram died when she was twelve, since that time their little family had hobbled along, barely.

"Dad!?" She called out walking across the cluttered living room.

"Ra-Rachel..?" Leroy walks in slowly from the back scratching his head.

"Awww, Dad…did you even bother to take a shower today?" Rachel frowned wading through some discarded beer cans.

"Don't adopted that tone with me, who's the adult here?" Leroy flops down in on the patched-up couch.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing…" Rachel mumbles ducking through the hall doorway and trudging to her room.

Flopping on her bed she pulls the wet wallet from deep in her pocket and opens it. She smiles at the wad of folded bills and shakes the wallet causing the less moist of the bills to flutter down to her. 'This would help for a while…' She thought holding the wallet with one hand and pulling out the rest of the stuck-together bills with her other hand. She rolls off her bed and pulls a shoe box from under her bed; she removes the top and places the wet money off to the side of the rest of the bills in the box.

"A few more picks…" She sighs putting the top back on the box and standing. She gently kicks the box back under the bed.

She ran her hand through her still moist hair. "Ew…I need a damn shower…"

Grumbling to herself she stripped out of her wet clothes on her way to the en suite and turned the water to near scalding. They may not have much, but at least they still had hot water.

20 minutes later

Rachel walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and another scrubbing dry her hair. She squeaks in surprised when she moves the towel to find her friend, Kurt lounging on her bed legs crossed a smirk adorning his face.

"Good mark?" He waved the money she'd left scattered on her bed around between them.

She shrugged. "Some days are better than others…"

"We should celebrate." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Funny, how you want to celebrate with my money." She laughs and tosses the towel she was using on her head at him.

"Well it's really….hmmmm, He opens the discarded wallet and opens it to peer at the I.D., "Marko Pietro Delaney's money, sweets."

"Finders keepers…" Rachel smirks and shimmies out of her towel parading around the room naked.

"I think you're breaking some gay best friend rule…" The boy grumbled.

Rachel laughs and ducks into her closet. "Like it's anything you haven't seen before."

"And each time it scars me a little more."

"So…where do you propose we go?" She peeks her bra-clad torso out the closet.

"OOoooooo, I know just the place…epic warehouse party downtown."

Rachel arches an eyebrow and pulls on a blue short-sleeved top. "Sounds boring…"

"Seriously? EVERYBODY is going to be there, EVERYBODY!"

"Like I care about being surrounded by the same old people who either think of me as invisible or wish I was."

"I-I mean it's going to be huge, maybe you'll meet someone new." He shrugged.

"Doubtful…" She sighed "…but if you really want to go, I guess it's better than sitting around here."

"Great! I'll just call Mercedes and Blaine, clue them in to what tonight's plan is." He waggled his eyebrows again and pulled out a cell phone.

"Whatever…" Rachel shrugged pulling an old pair of black chucks on her feet.

Outside of an

"Guurl, you couldn't even try to put a little effort into your look?" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she spied the old hoodie Rachel had covering most of her face.

"This is as much effort as I can spare." Rachel shrugged fidgeting from foot to foot as the line moved slowly forward.

"You are a tragedy."

"I know right, and yet you still manage to deal enough to tolerate me, how charitable." Rachel gave the brown-skinned young woman a fake smile.

"Ladies, ladies…" Blaine intervened giving both his friends a flattering smile.

"Whatever…" They both grumble.

"Hey!" A meaty hand lands on Rachel's forearm. "Remove the hood." Another hand comes up to touch the hood as Rachel struggles against the bouncer's grasp. Suddenly the bouncer loosens his grasp on her and begins to speak with someone through his headset.

"Ye-yes ma'am…right away ma'am….letting her right in..." He stammers and then looks back at Rachel. "You're in kid…"

"What about my friends?" Rachel hikes a thumb back at the trio who were just standing to the side watching.

The bouncer frowned and then looked at his companion. "Let them all in…"

"You got some connections we don't know about, Berry babe?" Mercedes questioned as they all made their way into the dark interior of the warehouse.

"Please, look at me…"

"You're right there's absolutely no possibility…"

"Alright, sorry to cut short the stirring part two to your battle of wills, but really? Really? It's party time, ladies." Kurt grins slinging and arm around Mercedes' shoulders and grabbing Blaine's hand. As the trio walk further into the club Blaine turns back and offers his open palm to the small brunette.

"Come'on Rach, it's not a party without you." He flashes his pearly white smile and she rolls her eyes, but grabs his hand anyways.

* * *

So?

Ink


	4. What Quinn Wants

Did I say I don't own Glee or We are the Night...cuz I don't...Enjoy!

* * *

"Quinn, don't…" Tina says warningly as Quinn turns away from the half-wall of security screens with a feral smile.

"Don't presume to command me, Tina." Quinn growls.

"It's not a command, it's a plea." Tina stands up taller.

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Tina, it will make you wrinkle."

"Sadly, thanks to you that is not a concern I need worry myself with."

Quinn rolls her eyes and steps out of the office slamming the door behind her. She doesn't have time for Tina; she had to find that….delicious looking girl.

"Oh, Tinnie, don't look so upset, it's a party, it's a party, it's a party!" Brittany slings herself on her companion's back with a laugh.

"I don't understand how you can just condone her behavior. She's going to pull another one of her tricks and they'll be another one of us that she can play with until she gets bored and moves on to find some other "great love". She's just going to spread more misery."

"I'm not miserable. I like living forever. It's a constant party." Brittany smiled widely.

"Well, I am…I never wanted this, Britt."

"Well, the way I see it, you can either be mad about it or find a reason to be happy. I choose to be happy." Brittany shrugged and then grabbed the Asian woman's hand pulling her from the office.

* * *

Quinn sashayed down the warehouse steps making her way through the crowd. She picked up a matching pair of jell-o shots from one of the passing servers, a cute redhead that if she was on less of a mission she might have pulled into a darkened corner to have her way with. 'Maybe another time…' Quinn smiled swaying her hips. She took in a deep breath through her nose letting in scent of all the delicious sweating bodies, so much potential. She felt her fangs elongate slightly. 'No, Quinn...we're in the mood for something a little more special tonight.' She licked her red lips and stalked over to where she'd last seen the small brunette. She pushes by a couple of gay guys and a heavyset black woman who then glares at her. She smirks and winks at the larger woman and brings her hand around the dancing brunette's waist pulling her backwards into her front. The girl let's a surprised squeak loose and Quinn grins predatorily.

"Mmmm, are you scared, my sweet?"

"Why should I be?" A lift of the shoulder—a laugh, "It's just a dance."

"Is it?" Quinn takes in a nose-full of the young woman's scent.

"Did she just sniff her? Creep-y" Quinn hears an effeminate voice attempt to whisper.

"I didn't see…who is that, anyways?" A loud voice says from the same general direction.

The music switches and Quinn turns her partner so that they are face to face. Big brown eyes peer up at her as she gently eases the hood from the younger woman's face.

"You. Are. Gorgeous." Quinn shifts some loose strands behind the girl's ears.

"Me?" The girl avoids her eyes and gulps.

"Mmhmmm." Quinn smiles, pressing their foreheads together as the music slows down.

"I think you've got me mistaken for someone else." The brunette says breathlessly, closing her eyes.

"I am sure I've got the right one…" Quinn whispers close to her ear.

The brunette smiled enigmatically and twirled away from her going back to dancing with the two guys she'd separated her from earlier. Quinn arched a fine eyebrow and crossed her arms slightly perturbed.

"Did you find your quarry?" Tina appeared beside her with her ever-present frown.

"Mmmmm." Quinn indicated the brunette with her head.

"I still implore you, Quinn, leave this foolish game alone. The night is young and this—this chase is unnecessary…"

"To you." Quinn's grin widens and she walks towards the girl again inserting herself between her and the slender boy with overly gelled hair.

"Hmmm, seems we meet again."

"Is this some kind of cross-class rebellion? Princess meets the pauper and she's intrigued by her poverty?" The girl rolls her eyes, but continues to dance.

"What would make you think that, pet?"

"Look at you," The young woman takes a step back and points at Quinn's knee-length red dress, "now, look at me." Tiny hands are brought down to show an oversized hoodie and worn jeans.

"And?" Quinn reached out to draw the woman forward again.

"And there's no possibility that you're remotely interested in me, so it's got to be some kind of joke or like…I dunno a thrill thing." The girl evaded her grasp.

"Thrill thing?" Quinn laughed. "Pet, I assure you," She grips the young woman's hip and pulls her body snug to her own, "this is no game."

"Then what is it?"

"I am…hmm…intrigued by you." Quinn licks her lips with a rapacious smirk.

"Sure…" The girl took a step back as the music ended and the DJ began to speak.

"Rachel, who's your impeccably dressed companion?" The one boy with the slick coifed hair asked saddling up to the pair with a gelled-haired slender boy and a dark-skinned female.

"Uh-um…"

"Quinn." She introduced herself after Rachel's stammering.

"Hmm." The boy arched a manicured eyebrow. "Well, I'm Kurt, this is Blaine and Mercedes. How do you know Rachel?"

"We don't know each other…" Rachel interrupted.

"Oh, well I assumed you knew each other you seemed so…cozy."

"It is something I hope to remedy." Quinn winks at the brunette.

"Oh, yeah you guys should totally exchange numbers." The other boy, Blaine piped up causing Quinn to frown slightly.

"Why should we do that? What better time and place then here and now to become," Quinn pauses and places a firm hand on Rachel's forearm, "better acquainted."

"Yeah, about that…we've-we've gotta go, Rach…" The girl, Mercedes spoke frowning at Quinn.

"Why? I mean you just arrived." The music starts up again.

"My Moms, she—uh—she just texted me, she wants me home…now. So, you know say goodbye to your new friend, or whatever."

'Hmm, liars….' Quinn thought, but allowed them to play out their pathetic ruse, their interference didn't matter she always got what she desired, eventually.

"Yeah, and you know how Mama 'Cedes can get." Kurt shrugged.

"I could always bring you home, I promise to be on my very best behavior." Quinn grinned salaciously.

"Um, no offense, Quinn, but there's no way in hell that we're going to leave our friend here with a stranger."

"Rachel's a big girl…she can answer for herself."

"I-uh-I should probably go with them…"

"Pity, I was so looking forward to uncovering more of you tonight, Rachel…" Quinn stares into brown eyes.

"Yeah, uh-uh gurl, that's not on the schedule for tonight." Mercedes steps between Quinn and Rachel breaking their eye contact and forcing Quinn to drop her hand to her side.

"Alrighty then, great meeting you, Quinn, you have to die for style, be seeing you…" Kurt's brow folded as he grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her away from the blonde.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Rach, that chick was creepy with a capital 'C'." Quinn heard Mercedes whisper once they had reached the door of the warehouse.

"Wonders never cease there are still humans that listen to the alarms in their heads when it comes to pretty packages." Tina appeared at her side. "Perhaps, now you're ready to give up this folly?"

Quinn drops her head, but smiles shaking her head. "All they have done is delay an inevitability; you should know this as well as anyone, Tina, dear.

* * *

So? I'm tinkering with the movie's storyline a bit just so I can include some other cast members. Thoughts?

**Ink**


	5. Dream?

Sorry for the wait, so to make up for it I have a few multiple post...

I don't own Glee or We Are the Night...I am responsible for all deviations and errors.

* * *

Rachel peered into hazel eyes that were hovering above her and smiled softly.

"Hey…"

"Hello, Rachel." The woman returned her smile and leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

"What..What are you doing here?"

The blond smiles coyly, "This is a dream of course…I mean how else could I be floating above you?" Rachel looks down at the space between their two bodies and realizes that the other woman is indeed suspended midair.

"Hmm, makes sense…I feel really awake though."

"I believe dreams are supposed to make you feel that way." Quinn grins and then lowers her legs so that her knees are straddling Rachel's hips.

"I don't think my dreams are always this boring.."

"Boring?"Quinn's eyebrows shoot up, "I can definitely remedy that issue."

Quinn kisses Rachel's chin then proceeds to kiss along her jaw and down her neck.

"I-I don't think it's normal to have a…" Rachel gulps again feeling Quinn's nose nuzzling her neck, "…a sex dream involving some woman one recently met at a party."

"Mmmmm, who wants to be normal anyways?" Rachel feels Quinn's teeth graze her neck, nipping , but never actually breaking the flesh.

"Seriously…I-I don't think this is prudent." Rachel gently pushes up on Quinn's shoulder disengaging the virtual stranger from her neck.

Quinn grins lopsided at her. "You really are an anomaly, how does someone so….virginal survive these brutal times?"

Rachel blushes and shrugs her shoulders.

"You are quite the find, Rachel."

"I'm nothing special."

"I don't think people are allowed to downgrade themselves in their own dreams."

Rachel yawns. "Can one get sleepy when they're already asleep?"

"Are you tired, Love?" Quinn eases off of Rachel and stands beside her bed.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I think I'm sleepy while already being asleep." Quinn chuckles.

"Well, go to dream sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn presses her lips to Rachel's forehead.

"Tomorrow?" Rachel asks her eyes half-lid.

"Mmmm…I will always find you…" Quinn whispered and when Rachel was finally able to force her eyes open the woman was gone.

"Weird Dream…" Rachel turns her head against the pillow and in moments she is snoring again

* * *

So?

Ink


	6. Tired

And Post #2

* * *

"Was that even really worth it?" Tina asked boredom lacing her voice as Quinn rejoined her and Brittany on the roof of Rachel's apartment building.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? That you enjoy playing with your food? I think that I would understand better than anyone…besides Britt that is."

"Jealousy looks horrible on you, dear." Quinn sat on the edge of the roof and leaned back on her arms staring out at the sleeping city.

"I am jealous. Jealous that this girl has a finite life…one that is just beginning…one in which she could get married and have a family."

Quinn fakes a yawn. "How utterly boring."

"Boring! I suppose you would find it boring, you who just takes and takes and takes!"

"Take? What about all I gave you?"

"I never wanted it…I had a family, my husband…my daughter…That was the life I wanted, Quinn." Tina crosses her arms and glares at the blonde.

"Oh, every twenty or so years you lament the same thing over and over, this cycle has become increasing boring, Tina, darling."

"Besides, Tinnie, it's totally awesome being us. I mean we party all night, wear the best clothes, have the fastest cars…we're everything these humans wish they could be." Brittany pipes in with a hug smile.

"I swear Brittany…"

"Tina, give it a rest for the awhile, please." Quinn sighs looking over her shoulder at the frowning woman.

"So, what's going to happen when you see another prettier bauble?" Tina sighs and takes a seat on the edge a couple of feet from Quinn.

"Pessimist."

"Realist."

"I for one think that we need some new blood around here…pun completely intended." Quinn chuckles at Brittany's endless optimism; it was one of the things that had drawn her to the girl in the first place.

Brittany had been the last girl in which Quinn had found herself enthralled. A flunking high school cheerleader with the dance moves of any professional choreographer and quirkiness in abundance. Quinn had bitten her after one dance and unlike Tina, Britt had taken quickly to the night. She had never thought much of her future and now thanks to Quinn all she had was future.

"Thank you for your vote of approval, Britt." Quinn leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"You two are completely hopeless."

"Aw, but you love us anyways, Tinnie." Brittany looked around their blonde leader and smiled brilliantly at their companion.

"I tolerate you both." The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"I'll take it for now..." Brittany hummed.

Quinn pops her head from Brittany's shoulder and stretches her arms wide. "Mmmm, enough of this lovefest, it's almost dawn, we need to get back to the penthouse."

Quinn rises and begins to walk to the other side of the building where their cars are parked. Brittany rises and begins to follow her. Tina rises and looks out into the skyline that has faint streaks of oranges along the horizon.

"Maybe, I'll just stay here...let the sun catch me..."

Quinn stops walking and clenches her fists rounding on the younger woman. "Don't even joke of such things, Tina."

"It isn't a joke, Quinn."

"Hey...hey ..hey, yes it was. She was just-um-just joking, Quinn." Brittany interjects after she views the red flush of anger on Quinn's face.

"You have fifteen seconds to meet me at the cars or I'll come back and drag you home myself." Quinn says in a terse whisper before leaping from the side of the building.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Tina, you know she needs us..." Brittany whispers..

Tina shrugs. "Perhaps, I'm just tired..."

"That's right we've had a long night."

"...of living. I'm tired of living, Britt."

"Tina..."

"Don't worry, Britt, I'm not killing myself..." Tina replies and walks quickly to the edge from which Quinn had leaped.

"...Tonight" The Asian woman whispers before dropping over the edge herself.

Brittany frowns and shakes out her long blonde hair, running and leaping from the building after the pair.

* * *

Ink


	7. A Coincidence

So...I know these chapters are short, but I am moving the story forward...and their kind reminiscent of movie scenes to me...*shrug*

* * *

A head of thick black hair slams against the desk followed by a loud, continuous yawn. Walking behind the desk and the young officer with her head down Officer Noah Puckernan marches a handcuffed young man with shaggy blonde hair to a row of benches. Officer Puckernan takes one handcuffs off of the man's wrists, pushes him to sit and then re-cuffs him to the armrest.

"Stay put, punk." Puckerman ruffles the man's hair and walks back to his partner's desk.

"Rest when you're dead, Lopez." He laughs boisterously.

"Shove it, Puckerman." Santana turns her head to look up into her partner's face.

"Hey, it's been a record day for us. First we clean the streets of one flesh-peddling pimp and we end the day with busting a bunch of meth strung dealers, we should be at the bar toasting and letting like cop groupies hang off my arms." The man waggles his eyebrows.

"I think I'm going to vomit."

Noah flexes his biceps. "Ladies love these guns, Lopez."

"How did I end up with an idiot like you for a partner?" Santana slaps the other officer's stomach.

"I'm serious, Lopez, all work and no play makes the Puckasaurus a sad, sad man; first rounds on me."

Santana sighs. "Let me finish the paperwork on this last bonehead, I'll meet you at "Guy's"

"Alright," Puckerman grins and heads for the exit, but turns back at the last second, "twenty minutes, Satan, then I come and drag you out by your extensions."

"Ass..." Santana mumbles to herself, lifting her head and booting up the computer on her desk.

"Hey, man, I didn't—I didn't do anything wrong!" The man yelled from his seat.

"Yeah, tell that to the drugs we found stashed in your underwear."

"I...was...holding it for a friend?"

"Yeah...riiight."

"Eh, worth a try." The man shrugs and leans his head back against the wall.

"Riley Davidson, quite a rap sheet you've got here, on your way to being quite the career criminal."

"I know, right...high aspirations, high aspirations."

"I see..." Santana shakes her head and continues to read the file on the man, "...hmmm, first busted at the age of eight for B&E with a younger accomplice, still rolling with that partner in crime, Davidson?"

"Naw, Rach went a different route than me, clearly." Riley uses his free arm to indicate the other boys that were arrested with him."

"Rach?" Santana hums to herself typing in the nickname and changing the parameters of the search to indicate someone in Riley's age range living in the same neighborhood. Luckily she only gets one hit with those specifics.

"I'll say she went a different direction..." Santana grins at her good fortune as she's staring in the face of a familiar little pickpocket.

* * *

Next chapter RachelxSantana and RachelxQuinn

Ink


	8. Of Chance Encounters

So...still don't own anything, but mistakes and some random deviations.

Enjoy!

* * *

The late afternoon marketplace is still full of people moving about, most of them tourists in search of some useless trinket to show to family and friends back home, some sort of proof that they had been there. Rachel sits on a bench on the edge of a park across the street fair coming up with a plausible game plan to pick the most pocket and not get caught. She loved the first Saturday Open Market, it was ripe with unaware people that carried entirely too much cash. Rachel grins and leans back against the bench's back closing her eyes against the late afternoon sun, thinking about all the money she was about to come into.

"I wouldn't do it if I was you..." A voice whispered from her left side and she opens her eyes only to stare into the face of the female cop that chased her yesterday.

Rachel's body tenses. "Don't run, if I wanted to arrest you, you'd already be in cuffs, but if you do decide to be dumb enough to go across the street and lighten some of those fine people's pockets I will definitely have to rethink my decision."

"If you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" Rachel straightens and turns to look at the policewoman.

"To talk." The Latina shrugs.

"How'd you even know where I was?"

"You're dad told me you're usually down here and well, I found him because there's just no honor amongst criminals nowadays, Berry."

Sighs. "Look, you can like save the 'you're a smart girl' speeches and telling me that there are other options and I'll just end up in jail or worse, alright, I've heard it before and it didn't change a thing."

"I never intended to give you such a lameass speech, who do I look like McGruff?" The cop laughs. Despite herself, Rachel finds herself laughing along with the officer.

"So, how much do pimps carry in their wallets?"

"I think this is like entrapment. Are you wearing a wire?"

"Seriously, 1. I'm not even on duty right now, 2. Only really big criminals get undercover work, not midget pickpockets, and 3. Really? Wires are itchy as all fuck, like I want some weird like chest rash."

"You are the strangest cop I've ever met."

"I suppose that's a compliment, I imagine you've met a lot of cops."

"Not really, I'm pretty good at not getting caught."

"I caught you." The policewoman arched a manicure eyebrow at her.

"Eh, fluke." Rachel shrugs.

"Fluke? Skilled police work."

"Yeah, definitely a fluke." Rachel giggles then after a moment of silence. "What made you become a cop?"

"I dunno always been a BAMF, seemed like either this or a bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter would have definitely been cooler."

"Hey! My coolness has never been called into question."

Rachel laughs. "I'm pretty certain you're 'coolness' is called into question all of the time."

Santana laughed with the younger woman and crossed her legs at the ankle, leaning back against the bench back. "So, why the low life of crime?"

Rachel straightens. "Why else? Life sucks and you have to survive." Shrugs.

"You could always get a job, be a functioning member of society."

"Does that sound as lame to you as it does to me?"

"So, you're telling me that you wanted to be a thief when you were a kid?"

"No…I wanted…well what I wanted didn't or doesn't matter…life changes and you just have to change right on with it…so I suppose if I'm not under arrest, it's getting rather late."

Rachel looked up at the darkening sky and then over at her companion before rising slowly. "It's been…..surreal…." She shrugs and begins to walk in the direction of her home.

"So, master thieves have curfews?" Santana jogged to catch up with the smaller woman.

"I'm not a master thief."

"I mean the way you got that wallet off Marko took grace and finesse, it was impressive."

Rachel arches a brow at the cop, but stays silent.

"So…what say you meet me three days from now…let's say 6ish outside Pierce's Gym…"

"Why would I want to associate with law enforcement, like you? I mean you'll wreck my rep."

Santana shrugs and grins. "I dunno, let's just say I'm hoping that there's more to you than a wrap sheet taller then you."

Rachel stops on the corner across the street from her apartment complex and peers up into the off duty officer's chocolate eyes. "You tryin' to save me or something?"

Santana lifts her shoulders with nonchalance ease and smirks, she opens her mouth so speak but is interrupted by the squeal of rubber against the concrete street. Rachel turns and finds herself staring into shade-covered eyes. She recognizes the blonde hair and manicured brow from the party last night, but she's still confused as to what they are doing right here, right now.

"Quinn?"

"Hey, Rachel." Quinn slides the sunglasses from her face with an easy smile.

"What are you...how?"

"Mutual friend. Let's just say that you have me enthralled…" The blonde husked glancing over at Santana with cool appraisal.

"Detective Santana Lopez." The Latina offers her hand with an unblinking stare.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Quinn ignores the proffered hand and turns her attention back to Rachel. "So, Rachel, I was wondering if you might want to grab a quick _bite_ to eat."

"Um…sure…I was just going to grab something quick from my place, but if you're paying…" Rachel starts to walk around the car, but feels a tug on her wrist as she passes Santana.

"I thought you had a curfew, little pickpocket?" She glances furtively from Rachel to Quinn and back.

"I never confirmed your beliefs, Detective." Rachel smiles with a slight chuckle and Santana finds herself smiling back easily.

Santana releases the brunette's wrist and Rachel crosses in front of Quinn's Benz to the passenger side.

"Hey, don't forget…Pierce's, okay?" Santana called across the roof as Rachel opened the passenger door.

Rachel rolls her eyes and slightly nods her head. "Ok, ok…go, like handcuff someone, geez."

"Wanky…" Rachel laughs then ducks into the passenger seat.

"Goodnight, Officer." Quinn slides the sunglasses back over her eyes and speeds off.

"Bitch." Santana whispers into the night air.

* * *

Things are gonna really get rolling...

Ink


	9. Wishes

Here we go...I own some quirkiness, that's all.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Bitch." Santana whispers into the night air. _

* * *

"Backatcha, Officer. " Quinn fingers flex on the leather of her steering wheel.

"What?"

"Nothing…" She glances at Rachel with a smile.

"So…what's on the menu? Rachel asked taking in the custom interior of the expensive care.

_You… _Quinn thinks to herself, aloud she replies, "What do you have a taste for?"

"Um…I dunno, I don't—I don't really go out to eat much…"

"Well, tell me what you like, maybe I have a suggestion."

"Well, I'm a vegetarian…"

"Seriously?" Quinn shook her head with a chuckle.

"Is that a problem?" Rachel crossed her arms and glared across the car at the blonde driver.

"No, no…it is just unexpected. I think I know just the place, though."

The rest of the car ride was spent in near silence. Rachel kept glancing at Quinn secretly watching the way the older woman handled her vehicle. Mercedes and Kurt had agreed last night that the woman was creepy, though Kurt also gave her an A+ on her style. She had to admit the woman was unusual, though also gorgeous and so out of her league it was ridiculous.

"What are you pondering?" Quinn spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing…" Rachel whispered as they pulled up in front of a small Indian restaurant at the end of a strip mall.

"Hmmm…is this okay?" Quinn asked as she parked the car.

"Sure…I've-I've never had Indian fo-cuisine?"

"Well, allow me to introduce you to something new." Quinn stepped out of the car and ran around the back of the car to open the passenger door for Rachel.

"Do you eat here often?" The tiny brunette queried as Quinn held the door open for her.

"I've eaten here before, I don't eat anywhere often." Quinn shrugged as they were ushered to a table by a redheaded young man with a face full of freckles.

The young man left them at a corner booth with their menus and drinks. Quinn didn't pick her menu up, she wasn't particularly hungry…well not for human food…her real hunger would be satiated later. Instead she watched Rachel unfold the menu and then duck her head inside. She could tell the younger woman was nervous, her heart was beating heavily and the fingers of her right hand we're tapping against the laminated menu.

"Know what you want, dear?"

"N-no…the menu's so large and I don't know what half of it says."

"Do you mind?" Quinn grabbed the menu from her hand as the waiter returned.

Rachel shook her head. "She'll have the Tofu Keema and I will just have…hmmm…Moong Dal Tikkas."

The waiter jotted their orders down and quickly left them alone.

"Impressive."

"I do try."

"So, Quinn, what do you do?"

Quinn smiled. "Anything I want."

"Must be nice."

"You could do anything you want as well, Rachel." Quinn husked.

"Well, there's where you're wrong, this isn't one of those after school specials…we all can't just be who and what we want."

"Oh, but you definitely can, but we will speak on that later, Darling…" Rachel's cheeks flamed at the term of endearment.

"Do you not like when I call you that?"

"Ummmm…I just…it's new…"

"Don't mind me it's just my manner of speech."

"Where are you from?" Rachel asked as the waiter returned with their food and set the warm plates in front of them.

They eat their food in a comfortable silence, both glancing at each other with fleeting smiles.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Quinn asked as they finished their meal.

"Yes, thank you…it was very delicious."

Quinn motions for the waiter and discreetly slid him a small pile of bills. "I am not ready for the night to end, Rachel, I do so enjoy your company."

"Oh,,,I…uh...I enjoy your company as well, Quinn," Rachel smiled demurely, "I—I know a place."

"Excellent." Quinn grinned rising and offering her hand to Rachel.

* * *

"Look Rachel," Quinn points into the sky as a star streaks across. "make a wish, dear."

Rachel leans closer to Quinn on the stone picnic table and closes her eyes to make a wish, a smile gracing her features.

"What did you wish for, Rachel?" Quinn whispers.

"I can't tell you, if I tell you it won't come true."

"Maybe I'm you're fairy godmother." Quinn's hazel eyes sparkled.

"If you were you'd already know my wish not wouldn't you."

Quinn looked from Rachel's lips to her eyes and back and then ducked down to capture the younger woman's lips with her own.

"Wasn't my wish, but it was…nice." Rachel gave her a cheeky grin.

"Nice? I don't do nice…" Quinn swooped back into Rachel's lips, nibbling on her lower lip before traveling across the brunette's chin and then coming to suckle at her neck.

"Quinn?" Rachel mumbled as she felt Quinn's teeth become more persistent.

"Quinn?!" She became slightly alarmed, tears pricking her eyes, as she felt the press of teeth on her neck and felt nails pressing into her wrists.

"Quinn? Let go…Quinn? Quinn? QUINNNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Duh...duh...dummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

**Ink**


	10. What happened in the Dark?

So...I only own what twists I throw in along the way...

Enjoy!

-Ink

* * *

Rachel woke up disoriented, her hoodie was shredded, there were bruises on her wrists and she couldn't remember what had happened last night. The last thing she remembered was walking home and talking to that police officer….San—Santana? What had she done after that? Why did she feel so out of it. She rolled from the bed to the floor with a slight groan, hissing at the touch of light that filtered through the window shade. Her stomach growled loudly. She was starving.

Tossing a thin blanket over herself, Rachel padded into the dimly lit kitchen and began to rummage through the shelves. She pulled down a banana from it's place above the refrigerator and smiled. Bananas were one of her favorites. She unpeeled the fruit and began to devour it, but as soon as she began to swallow the fruit she felt an overwhelming bout of nausea. The banana tasted rancid, disgusting, but the piece in her hand seemed fine. She spit the fruit into the garbage and threw the piece still in her hand away. She jogged over to the sink and used the hose to squirt water into her mouth spitting it out into the empty sink.

Her stomach growled again and she cupped it, unused even on their poorest days to feeling this hungry. She sniffed the open air catching a delicious scent permeating from the fridge. She skipped over happily and tore the door open with a grin.

Unbeknown to her, the whites of her eyes began to turn sanguine. She closed her eyes breathing in deeply through her nose and without opening her eyes grabbed for the thing that had her nose so intrigued. She smirked and began to gnaw and suck on the substance. A part of her mind reveled in the tasted, the way in satiated the hunger in her stomach so completely, the other part of her mind began to wonder at the curious taste of what she was consuming. What was the coppery taste filling her mouth. She slowly opened one eye and shrieked dropping her meal of half masticated semi-thawed meat. The remaining meat and the platter on which it had been perched clanged to the floor as she scrambled away aghast at what she had just done.

She hissed and then squeaked as the sound escaped her lips. What in the world was happening to her? She curled herself up, back against the pots cabinet and gathered the blanket around her closely and sobbed, wiping the blood and gore from her mouth.

"Rachel? Ra—What the hell happened in here?" Her father's voice came from a few feet away.

She looked up peering from within the blanket at her Dad. She shrunk back away from him.

"Rachel are you on drugs? I thought you didn't eat meat…what happened to the roast?!" He stepped more into the room and picked up the piece of meat picking it and the platter up and placing them both on the counter, he then turned towards Rachel and took a step in her direction.

His movement was met with a soft growl from his daughter. "Rachel?"

"Don't come closer. Stay away!" She snarled wrapping the blanket around her closely and standing.

"Rachel? Tell me what you're on so I can help you. Tell me what's wrong." Her father pleaded reaching hand towards her.

"STAY AWAY!" Rachel roared turning from her Dad and running from the kitchen she tore her way through the small apartment and then burst through the front door into the waning light of the afternoon.

"AAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She screamed her skin feeling as if it were burning slightly. She fell to her knees wailing and sobbing, curled in a fetal position.

As she lay there confused about what was happening to her a dark Mercedes with dark tinted windows pulled up on the curb in front of her and the back door was thrown open.

Rachel vaguely heard, "Get her in the car...!" before her world went black.

* * *

Next chap we'll see what happened after Quinn bit her and Rachel's reaction to what she's become...

Anything you want to see?

Like, yes or no?

**Ink**


	11. Awakening

So...here's to the next chapter...

I own my mistakes and my tweaks...

ENJOY!

* * *

_"QUINN-!" Rachel hoarse screams barely reached her ears. She felt Quinn suck deeply and then she was ungraciously deposited on the cooling concrete of the table._

_She felt Quinn press a wet wrist to her mouth; she tasted blood and turned her head away weakly. "Rachel…right now, you are dying. Your heart is giving its last shuddering little beats. You will die nameless, another forgotten street urchin. Unless, you drink…drink, darling and I can save you."_

_"No..." Rachel whimpered a tear sliding from her eye._

_"You will obey me." Quinn glared pressing fingers sharply against her nostrils as her thighs held her wrists at her sides. Rachel gasped struggling to regain her breath as Quinn again pressed her bleeding wrist to the younger woman's mouth._

_Rachel found her mouth filling with the coppery substance and had to swallow, disgusted with herself, but more with the woman forcing her._

_"Good, darling…feed…feed…." Quinn smiled and then slowly withdrew her wrist only to place her palm over the brunette's mouth so that she couldn't spit out what was left in her mouth. "…when you swallow, I will let you up."_

_Rachel's eyes bulged out in panic and she tried to buck up and wiggle from Quinn's grasp to no avail._

_"Swallow, Rachel…"_

_Rachel obeyed the blonde's command afraid that if she did not she would surely suffocate. All she needed to do was survive until she could run then everything would be okay…_

_"Good girl." Quinn removed her bleeding wrist and kissed her gently on the forehead._

_"Why…?" Rachel whispered heaving in air._

_"For forever." Quinn replied as if the answer was the most obvious thing ever._

_Quinn eased off the tiny girl's body and stood off to the side of the table. As soon as the weight from Quinn was removed Rachel curled up knees tucked under her chin and sobbed._

_Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you upset, you will be reborn….more glorious and you will never know pain again."_

_"Don't touch me." Rachel snatched herself away from the older woman as if her fingers burned. She rolled from the table stumbling uneasily to her feet and standing on the opposite side of the table from Quinn._

_"Rachel, you need to rest. Come, I will take you-"_

_"No!" Rachel raged backing up a few steps._

_"Nonsense, darling…let me take care of you." Quinn attempted to approach her to her right, but Rachel circled away._

_"Jus-Just leave me alone…."_

_"Nonsense, stop this game, Rachel; the dawn approaches." Quinn turned away and looked to the lightening sky. In that instant Rachel took off running as fast as her weakened legs would take her. Behind her she heard footsteps and Quinn calling for her, but she didn't stop…she didn't dare stop._

* * *

Rachel screamed as she fell from the bed she was resting in, wrapped in a blanket. Her head was covered and for a moment she panicked.

"And this is your great love?" She heard a bored voice ask.

"Rachel, calm yourself…" Rachel went still at the sound of that voice and scooted backwards across the floor.

"Oh, Q, I don't think she's too fond of you at this moment." The bored voice again.

"Shut-up, Tina. Rachel, I'm trying to help you." She heard footsteps coming closer.

"NONONONONOnononononononono." Rachel cried, rocking underneath the sheets.

"Um, Q? I think maybe you should give us a moment…?" A third voice chimed in. There was silence then the sound of a glass shattering and stiletto feet stomping away.

"Hey, new girl, wanna get out of the covers now? "The third higher pitched voice asked after a door slammed close.

"Is she gone?" Rachel sniffled, pulling at the covers.

"Q? Yeah…hey don't do that you'll only get more stuck…I got stuck in a shirt one time, I thought I would never get free, but then Tinnie came and helped me…so…I'm going to help you."

"Why?"

"Um…cuz that's what friends are for and we're gonna be great friends." Rachel felt someone pull at the sheets and after a few insistent tugs she was free and staring into blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," the woman smiled warmly and then indicated someone behind her, "and this is Tina." A Romanesque Asian woman stepped from the shadows and gave her a tight-lipped grimace.

"Where am I?"

"Home."

"This isn't my home. Where's my Dad? Why did you bring me here…this is kidnapping!"

"God, Q, sure knows how to pick'em." Tina sighed.

"Well, she picked you." Brittany giggled.

"Picked? What is this some kind of cult?"

"You could say that. The kind that sleeps all day and drinks the blood of hapless, stupid humans."

"Va-Vampires?"

"Well, you're not as dumb as you look."

"Tina!"

"What? She got stuck in a blanket for God's sake." Tina arched a fine eyebrow.

"I can't be a vampire…I mean I'm a vegan, I can't even eat honey."

"Um, dear, that life is all over for you now, welcome to our world."

"Take it back! Whatever she did to make me this, this thing…take it back!"

"We…uh, we can't …we can't take it back…" Brittany crept closer sadness in her eyes.  
"Yeah, so quit crying about something you lost before you even knew you had it and suck it up like the rest of us." Tina turned on her heel and stormed from the room, the door rattling against its frame.

"Sorry, about that, Tinnie's a bit sensitive about humanity and all that junk, but trust me this life is like ten times better than your old life. I promise."

"But, I don't want it." Rachel sobbed.

"Well, it's too late for that, unless you'd rather step out and meet the su-"

"NO!" The door banged open and in the frame stood Quinn her hazel eyes ablaze.

"Quinn…?!" The blue-eyed woman jumped aside startled.

"You will not do this. Do not even speak of it."

"I—I just…Quinn…"

"Rachel. You don't understand this life? You believe you cannot survive this way? I will teach you." Quinn stared at the tiny brunette intently.

* * *

So?

**-Ink**


	12. Death Lesson

So, sorry for the wait, I had to figure out how to proceed...

I don't own a thing...except for the things I tweeked and changed.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel shivered in the corner of a dark room, next t her was a simple twin bed with unkempt covers. About thirty minutes ago Quinn had deposited her in this room and left her alone. She wasn't far away; Rachel could hear her low murmur speaking to another, a male.

"Here is your money, I'm sure she will replace that as soon as we _break_ her in…" Rachel shivered at the man's tone.

"I am sure." Quinn replied and then she could hear her heels echo away from the door.

The heavy door creaked open and there stood a burly man in stained jeans and a ragged wife beater. Rachel curled into herself more and frowned.

"Now, now pet, let's get a good look at you…" The man stepped forward.

"Don't…she…she'll …"

The man smiled lecherously as he stopped walking and bent down to look her in the eyes.

"Please…she will kill you." Rachel sobbed remembering Quinn's words before she left her there: _You will feed, Rachel, for if this swine touches you I will kill him then I will force you to drink from someone you actually care about, that cop, one of your silly little friends, your father…_

"Kill me?" The man laughs and grips a meaty hand around her throat, "No stupid little bitch, is gonna kill me." He drags her forward and lifted her up as he stood.

"Please…" Rachel whimpered.

"Pet, I'm going to show you how the customers like you to play, _nice_." He grinned showing off a set of rotting teeth.

"No…" Rachel felt her canines elongate and she brought her hands up to press against the side of the man's head pressing it painfully to the right. The man shook her and grasped at her with his free hand as the one holding her slackened. She leaned into her now exposed neck, beneath both his and her hands and violently tore into his throat.

The man's warm blood pooled into her mouth and without thinking, Rachel swallowed, lapping at the wounds she'd made like a starved animal. The man's screams quickly turned to gurgling moans and he fell taking Rachel down with him.

Rachel heard boots stomping towards her, but she did not stop in her drinking.

"Demon!" Rachel was tossed from the man and she hit the wall with a thump.

"Don't touch her!" Rachel peered up through her messy locks to see Quinn on the ceiling holding the man who had swatted her.

Outside the room, she heard gunfire and the sound of heavy things hitting the walls. Rachel pushed the strands of hair from her eyes and tried peering outside the door.

"Finish your meal, Kitten." Quinn smiled breaking the wrist of the man she held and then placing her mouth over his forearm and biting down. The man struggled to hit her with his other arm, but she tore the arm from his shoulder without looking leaving him screaming and bleeding in two places.

Rachel balked at the woman's viciousness, but crawled over to the dying man and reattached herself to his throat, afraid of what Quinn would do if she did not.

"Quinn, not that you care, but the police are in route, I think it's time we made a hasty retreat." Tina's voice came from the doorway.

Rachel heard a thud next to her and tore herself away from the body to see a set of dead brown eyes staring back at her. She stifled a scream and scampered backwards.

"Looks like we have to eat and run, Kitten." Quinn landed in front of her noiselessly.

"Wha-what have I…?"

"Do not fret, Kitten, these were despicable, brutish swine. You did the city, the world a favor. Now, come." Quinn reached out a palm which after moment Rachel reluctantly took.

"Burn them." Quinn ordered as they strode past Tina, Brittany and three more lifeless men.

"Aye, aye, Capitan." Brittany smiled dancing around while pouring gasoline around the floor.

"These 'initiations' of yours seem to just get bloodier and bloodier…" Tina sighed flicking a lit match behind her back and as the blaze began to catch she stood and the foursome exited to the street.

"Ooooooo, pretty!" Brittany squealed as they stood outside the burning building.

"No, B, you already have one you don't drive." Quinn frowned at the dark blue classic 1967 Shelby Cobra that Brittany was cooing over.

"But it's such a pretty color, Q, and it wouldn't be mine, Rachie needs a car too." The taller blonde bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Do you like it, Rachel?" The brunette shrugged into her shoulder not even bothering to glance at the vehicle.

"Fine," The hazel-eyed leader huffed at Brittany then turned to whisper into Rachel's ear, "Come along, Dearest, we will get you cleaned and you will feel better."

* * *

Rachel dunked her head underwater allowing the hot water to cleanse away the blood and gore that had stuck to her skin from earlier in the night. She could scarcely believe what she'd done tonight, she'd taken a life. Albeit, the man she'd drunk from had been a vile, loathsome creature, it did not excuse her actions. She wanted to blame Quinn, who had put her in this position to begin with, but she couldn't place the blame on her solely. She opened her eyes surprised that she could see clearly under the water. She watched as the bruises that she'd endured seemingly vanished. She brought the hand she'd cut running from Santana up and watched as it miraculously healed in front of her eyes. Santana…how could she face her? If she thought it was bad when she was just a pickpocket, what would she think of her now?

* * *

So? Thoughts? Critiques?

Ink


	13. Shopping

And here is this week's post...back to back since I made ya'll wait...

I own this half-broken laptop and some of these twists

Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel awoke the next night in the same windowless room she'd awoken in the first night. Quinn had locked her in the dawn before saying that she would be allowed a better room when she proved she was no longer a danger to herself. A danger to herself?! The thought was almost laughable. Quinn had proven to be more a danger to her than anyone she'd ever met.

"Rachie!" Brittany burst through the doorway a luminous smile on her face.

"Hey…" She replied still not use to the other woman's bubbly nature.

"Get up already, we're going shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, duh, Quinn's idea she says you deserve a wardrobe befitting you're stature…whatever that means, I just want to burn through some cash."

"I-I don't think…"

"Don't think…tonight you'll just be Cinderella, go with it."

"Um…O-Ok…" Rachel rose from the bed and slipped on the jeans and blouse that someone had placed on one of the wingback chairs for her.

"I see you're ready." Quinn appeared in the doorway and smiled at the petite brunette.

"Yes…." Rachel replied demurely, ducking her head.

Quinn smiled then walked away from the door her heels clicking loudly down the suite's hallway. Brittany looped her arm with Rachel and skipped with her after the blonde leader.

"You're going to love this Rachel. We get to buy all the best and newest stuff. The managers keep their shops open way late for us. We the best cars, like that beauty Q, got for you last night. You're going to love it."

"H-How many of yo—us are there?"

Brittany shrugged as they met up with Quinn and Tina at the elevator. "I dunno, maybe like 1,500 worldwide give or take. You'll know if you ever met another, we just you know—know, but we're probably one of the larger groupings…"

"But there are only four of us?"

"Yes. Well, it is rare for us to travel in more than twos."

"Then…how?"

"Our Quinnie is a fickle one…" Tina sighed, her eyes hidden behind large sunglasses.

"Are there also male, um…v-vam-vampires?"

Quinn arches a perfect eyebrow and turns a cool gaze on the smaller woman. "There were, but we got rid of them…they were too aggressive, too noisy."

Rachel held the older woman's intense gaze for a few seconds and then looked away.

"Anymore questions my inquisitive Kitten? Rachel shook her head no. "Good."

The elevator dinged as it reached the ground floor and the foursome escaped from its confines. They strutted through the lobby of the swanky complex, the three older women with practiced ease and their shorter companion struggled to keep up. The young doorman held the door open for them with a flirty smile which Brittany returned with a wink.

"Boys, they're so easy…"

"Come Dear, I'll drive." Quinn placed a tentative hand on the small of Rachel's back and directed her towards her dark Benz.

* * *

Hours later, the women were exiting the last of nine stores arms laden with bags. Rachel gave Brittany a shy smile as the blonde nudged her gently.

"See I toldja you'd like it."

"Ya, I've never ever had enough money to shop in any of these places."

"Well, like I toldja, this is a new life for you, Rachie and you can have anything you want."

"You can have everything you want and I'm going to give it to you." Quinn placed her hand back on the small of Rachel's back and grinned widely when the younger woman didn't flinch away from her.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Then I want to be allowed to go home, I need to check in on my father, he's all alone…" Quinn frowned.

"Please, Quinn…I just want to check on him. It's not like you couldn't find me if I did run anyways."

Quinn stopped walking and looked deeply into Rachel's brown eyes. "I would you know…"

Rachel arched an eyebrow in confusion. "…find you. I would find you, Rachel, wherever you went."

"I know." Rachel replied bowing her head.

Quinn gripped the woman's chin and brought her face up. "If it makes you happy, I will allow it; don't make me regret this decision, Rachel."

* * *

Short, but it sets the stage for the next chapter where we'll see the return of Leroy, Kurt, and Santana...

-Ink


	14. Let Me, Help You

So...my laptop died...

It's why this post took so long...took my copy of this fic with it...

But, no tears...here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel awoke early the next evening in her own room and breath in the smell of her "old life". After a little more pleading Quinn had allowed her to retreat to her home after their shopping trip provided she take the stolen Shelby with her. She didn't know if the older woman had a tracker on the vehicle or just got off on the fact that she'd "given" the car to her. Rachel sighed and glanced at the small window in her room seeing the waning light around the edges, it was probably around five, which meant she had about an hour until she was supposed to meet Santana. That was if she even went.  
"Rachel?" She looked up to see her father standing in her doorway.

"Hey Dad." She grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, nothing. Where the hell have you been?"

"St-staying with Kurt?"

"Funny, the boy's been pretty much camped in our living room for the last two hours." He frowned.

"Um…"

"Please just tell me the truth, Rachel."

"You wouldn't believe the truth." She sighed sitting up in the bed.

"Try me." He leaned against the doorframe.

"Look, I know you're an adult, and you don't technically owe me an explanation, but we've never lied to each other Rachel, and it pains me that you feel the need to start now." He said after she sat their silently.

"I'm going through some ch-changes and I can't really explain them to you. Hell, I can't explain them to myself…"

"Rachel." He said sternly.

"I promise Dad, it's nothing I can't handle…I hope…" She whispered the last part.

"I worry about you kiddo…"

"I worry about me too Dad. Here…" She knelt down and pulled the cash-filled shoe box from under her bed.

"What's this?" Leroy asked taking the box from her.

"Some money I had saved up for a rainy day…I don't think I'll need it as much."

"I can't take this, Rachel, there's thousands of dollars in here…where did you even get this…?"

"Don't ask me that and I won't have to lie to you again. Look, just take the money Dad, I love you and take care of yourself." She kissed him on the cheek and walked past him.

"Rachel!" Kurt squealed her name as she exited the hallway.

"Hey, Kurt." She smiled taking a seat opposite him.

"Oh my God, where have you been and where did you get the clothes?! How could you go shopping and not take me!" She giggled at her friend's tone of indignation.

"I'm sorry, Kurt…"

"Don't be sorry, let me look at you." He grins widely and places his palms on her shoulders turning her this way and that. "Oh my, this is couture. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." She shrugs.

"So…what happened? Your Dad said you ate a steak and ran out of here half crazed and hadn't been back since…?"

"Yeah…he exaggerates a bit…"

"A bit? Care to elaborate?"

"Not especially. There are things happening to me that you'd just be better off not knowing."

"What things?" He questioned sitting back down and crossing his arms petulantly.

"If I told you then it would defeat the whole 'not know' part. Just trust me, Kurt." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He stood and watched her.

"Pierce's Gym…?" She shrugged, hand on the knob.

"Uh…why?"

"Hot cop." She smiled and exited the tiny apartment pretty sure that she would never be back inside it again.

* * *

Santana stood outside Pierce's Gym tapping her foot and looking at her watch, Rachel was late. In all actuality she hadn't really expected the woman to show up, but she had been hopeful and that hope was the part that made her the angriest. She rolled her brown eyes and turned to make her way into the gym.

"Gave up already?" She turned and saw Rachel standing in the darkened mouth of an alley across the street.

"Didn't think you'd show little pickpocket." She smiled slightly.

"I said I would." Rachel surveyed the distance between them and then looked at the almost completely lowered sun.

"Well, come on, you're already late."

"Yep." Santana watched with curiosity as Rachel awkwardly walked in the most roundabout shadow-filled way to get to the entrance. She arched an eyebrow at the woman as they stood face to face in the doorway.

"I-uh-I burn easily…"

"Yeah….alright…ok…" Santana shrugged and held the door open for her.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" The cop asked once they had both entered the building and she could get a proper look at the other woman's pristine matching pantsuit and heels.

"Wealthy benefactor."

"Is that code for another picked pocket?" Santana frowned.

"No." Rachel crossed her arms.

"That wealthy bitch in the Mercedes." Santana ground out. "Who is she to you?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Officer." Rachel shrugged, stepped away from the Latina and further into the "gym".

"You don't even look like yourself and if she wants to change you she's probably no good for you, despite the money she obviously throws around."

"Change me? Isn't that what you want to do?"

"No." Santana stepped up to stand next to her.

"What is this place?"

"It used to be a dance studio then the owners' daughter disappeared a decade ago and her parents turned it into this kinda of all inclusive café slash art center slash gym…thing….it's like the Y."

"And what are we doing here?"

"They're looking for a dance instructor." Santana shrugged and began to walk towards one of the darkened rehearsal rooms.

"How do you know I can dance?"

Santana shrugged again turning on the room's lights. "Intuition."

"Intuition? And even if I could dance, not saying I can, but if I could what makes you think I even want a job?"

Santana shrugged again and turned on a radio playing R&B. The Latina leaned against a far wall watching the younger woman sway lightly with a smirk on her face.

"And you're going to do what, stand there and perv on me? I think not." Rachel smiled and danced over to the cop; she grabbed her hands and pulled her out into the middle of the room.

At first Santana stood there while Rachel danced around her a smile completely encompassing her face. Then, Rachel shimmied close to her running her fingers up her neck and into her hair.

"You got me into this, you're gonna participate with a smile on your face." Rachel leaned up and whispered in her ear before making the taller brunette twist about.

"Come on even if you are a cop, you have to have some rhythm." Rachel laughed.

"Hey! I have plenty of rhythm." Santana took over the lead just as the music changed into something more slow-paced.

"I see…" Rachel replied breathlessly as Santana led them around the room.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Santana smiled spinning the smaller woman and then dipping her.

"Very nice, Santana." There was the sound of light clapping and the two women sprang apart, standing awkwardly next to each other as a woman with pale blonde hair walked into the room.

"Mrs. Pierce…."

"Susan, I told you." The woman laughed.

"Yes ma'am…uh…Susan…" Santana scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"So," Laugh, "who's this?"

"Rachel, Ma'am." Rachel stepped forward and offered her hand.

The woman looked at Rachel's hand and then pulled her in for a hug. Rachel let out an "oof" of the surprise and then found herself melting into the older woman's arms. She could hear the woman's pulse slowly thrumming and stepped back.

"Um…" Rachel balanced from one foot to the other.

"You're very good, Rachel."

"Thanks."

"Toldja." Santana grinned.

"So, how about we start with you coming in Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, see how it goes from there, starting next week?" Susan smiled.

"Well…I—I dunno…can I think about this…?" Rachel asked nervously looking pass Susan she thought she caught a glimpse of Quinn in the back of the gym, but when she looked again she was gone.

Susan glanced at Santana and then back at Rachel. "Sure, take your time."

"Thanks." Rachel shrugged walking pass Susan, out of the Gym and into the early evening.

"Hey! Hey!" Santana footsteps could be heard running behind her.

"What was that all about?"

"I—I just can't commit to that…I mean it was nice and all, but I…I can't…"

"Give me one reason why not."

"I just can't. You wouldn't understand!" Rachel stopped walking.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Santana crossed her hands waiting for an explanation.

"Why do people do that? If I say you wouldn't understand why do you think asking for an explanation would get one?"

"I went out on a limb for you."

"And I thank you, I do, but you can't save me, no one can save me now." Rachel bowed her head and started to walk away.

"Are you in trouble?" The Officer grabbed Rachel's wrist.

"I think my middle name is trouble."

"Is this about the Benz chick?"

"Don't worry about her, I can handle her…I think." She said the last part under her breath.

"I could help you, Rach, let me help you."

"I have to help myself, but thank you…" Rachel kissed the side of Santana's lips and then jogged across the street to the awaiting Shelby.

"Rachel…?"

Neither woman noticed the pair of dark hazel eyes trained on them from the darkness.

* * *

I can't promise the next chap will be up promptly...but it will be up.

Ink


	15. You Belong to Me

So, I apologize for the wait. I had electrical problems at my house and it was just messed up...so now with that fixed all that's left is figuring out my comp issues. Anyways, onward and upwards...

Errors, all mine...

Enjoy!

* * *

Rachel exited the elevator with a sigh and walked to the closed door of their shared loft. The entire ride over she couldn't quite shake Santana's words. She wished her problems were things the officer could fix for her. She'd never been one to ask for help; always reliant on her own wits to get out of any given situation, but this whole "new world order" had thrown her for a loop. Vampire?! How did she get herself out of this? And the way Quinn gazed at her, full of hunger, what was the answer for that? The only feelings she harbored for the beautiful blonde were fear and hatred.

She opened the door with another deep breath and found Tina lounging on the settee watching an old black and white silent film. As Rachel walked behind the seat she paid attention to the movie and found herself staring at a familiar face.

"You were a movie star?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, I wouldn't say star, I never really got to hit my stride and I played mostly typically bit parts, the quintessential "oriental" femme fatale and the like." Tina replied with air quotes.

"Still...wow..."

Tina shrugged. "Yes, but that was all before I met Quinn."

"What happened?"

"Why dear, the same thing that happened to you. She took a fancy of some, something she saw in me, as she did you and she took my life and gave me this... this never ceasing existence. And that was sufficient for her for a bit. She had me convinced that this was better, that I had been saved the growing old and being forgotten parts of life. And for a while I believed in the dream she sold me, but then I grew up, even if I didn't age externally and realized that I'd missed out on all the good things of living...really living a life. I have watched from afar as everything I once held dear shriveled up and forgot about me. And then Quinn, in all her fickleness, found me a much too bitter fruit and went and plucked someone younger, and with Brittany she'll probably never have the issues she's had with me...my infinite melancholia, because unlike me, Britt loves this life and she doesn't crave the kind of affection that Quinn will never be able to give her. She won't be able to give you that affection either, no matter how much she tries to convince herself otherwise."

"I do-don't desire her heart." Rachel shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, she desires yours."

"I still don't understand why. I mean what is it in me that she sees that drove her to—to..."

"Turn you? Make you part of the night?" Rachel nods. "Who knows, who can really tell except Quinn what's in her head when she decides that she must have this girl or that girl? Perhaps if you ask her she can illuminate it for you."

"Has she ever told you why she chose you?"

"She says because I was striving to be seen, really seen and none of them; not my husband, or my daughter, or the movie producers, not any of them could truly see me like she could. The woman is gifted with a silver tongue."

"I still see you in the same light, Tina, even f you prefer to occasionally cast me in the role of villain." Quinn strode into the room from the front door and kissed the side of the Asian woman's head affectionately.

"Aw, eavesdropping and skulking around per the usual." Tina cut the TV off as Quinn flopped down in a leather chair.

"How was your outing, Rachel, dear?"

"F-fine..."

"Just fine? How did you find your father, well I do hope." H

azel eyes gleamed.

"He was worried and well, no amount of soothing words from me will assuage his frayed nerves."

"Well, perhaps it is time that we took an extended holiday." Long fingers tapped on the arm of the chair.

"How would...? Where would we go?" Rachel asked..

"Why anywhere, darling. Give your father and any other..._friends_ you have time-" Quinn paused after the word "friends" and stared intently at Rachel causing her to squirm under her scrutiny.

"Time?"

"To forget you ever existed or believe that you died." Tina frowned.

"Oh you make everything so dramatic, Tina."

"I—I..." Rachel ignored Tina and began to pace the space behind the couch.

"You what?"

"I can't leave...I mean...I can't leave for that long, my Dad is all I have...I'm all he has..."

"He no longer has you, you fail to understand Rachel, you are mine now."

"I belong to nobody." Rachel whispered her chin lifting defiantly.

Quinn was in front of Rachel in a flash, her eyes a cool wall of barely restrained rage.

"That's where you are severely mistaken, Rachel, you belong to me, whether you admit it or not as soon as I made you what you now are, you became mine."

"I never asked you to make me anything!"

"It doesn't change that I did and you are." Quinn crossed her arms, eyes flashing.

"You may think that you have some claim on me Quinn, that you have some claim on Brittany or Tina and they might believe it, because it's easier to just go along, but I alone own me." Rachel side stepped to perform the perfect storm out, but was stopped by a cold grip on her forearm. Rachel looked down at the hand vibrating as it held tightly to her arm and then trailed up to stare into flashing hazel eyes.

"Don't test me, Rachel."

A pause and Rachel turned away looking at the floor. "Can I go now?"

Quinn released the younger woman's arm and she silently strode away.

* * *

So?

**INK**


	16. Can I Get a Witness?

So...the news on my end keeps getting worse...that whole shutdown? Effected directly here...

Anyways...mistakes, all mine...

The next one coming soon.

Onwards and Upwards.

Enjoy!

* * *

Santana ran fingers through her hair and sighed loudly. She had been doing—or a least trying to do research on the woman in the Benz, Rachel's girlfriend or sugar mama or pimp or whatever the woman claimed to be. When she'd run the plates from the Benz she'd only come back with some shell company, Lucidity Enterprises. She couldn't find a picture of the woman or a name; it was as if she didn't exist at all. She slammed her open palm against the top of her desk and cursed.

"Hey, Lopez, don't fuck up the merchandise, the desk never did any harm to anyone." Puckerman strolled in and sat across from her in his own desk spinning his chair in a circle.

"Shove it, Puckerman." She sneered.

"What's your problem, partner? What's got your lesbian knickers in a twist? Can't find the right fish in the sea? All of them turn out to be chicken and not the real deal?" He laughed.

"Fuckerman, I'm gonna shove this mouse up your ass, keep pushing me."

"Touchy...someone needs to get lai—" Santana jumped from her seat causing her chair to skid backwards and bang into another desk across the aisle.

"One more comment, just one more."

"Jesus, ok," He held up his hands in surrender, "What's the research on?"

Santana grabs her chair and wheels it back to her desk, she resumes sitting and crosses her arms.

She clicks the screen off via the button and looks into Puck's eyes. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, just some personal shit..."

"Personal shit? So personal you can't tell your partner?" He arches a bushy eyebrow.

"Pretty much."

"Lopez, Puckerman, new case." Chief Sylvester storms out of her office and tosses a file and video tape on Puckerman's desk.

" What's the deal, Chief?" Puck asks moving the tape to the side and then leafing through the file.

"Triple murder, arson..."

"Did the fire kill the victims?" Santana spoke up.

"I wouldn't call these boys victims, by any stretch of the imagination, but to answer your question, no. These scumbags were mutilated and then the bodies were burned, M.E. Said there was barely any blood left in 'em." The chief recited an then walked off leaving the partners alone,

Puck smiled. "To the TV!"

Santana sighed grabbing the folder her partner left behind and following him to watch the video of the crime.

"Come on, Lopez, you're gonna miss the beginning then you'll be asking me questions through out!"

Santana sighed and plopped into a chair next to her partner. "Just play the damn thing."

The video began in static and then it just got weird. They could see the "victims" being held up, their necks being broken, them being tossed around, but there were no perps.

"What the hell?! Did someone screw with the tape?"

"How, no one would even have had the time to do it." Santana sighed rewinding the tape.

"Then, what the fuck!"

"Shut-up, I'm trying to concentrate. Look..." She pointed to the lower lefthand corner "...there was someone there."

Puck zooms in so that they both can get a better look. "Perp?"

"Nope, looks like we got ourselves a witness." Santana smirked at the enlarged freeze frame of a burly black man.


	17. About Monsters

Well, I'm back expect another chapter hopefully in the next few days...

Sorry for the delay

I don't own what other own...I do own my mistakes

* * *

"Adams! Azimio Adams open the door it's the police!" Santana yelled pounding on the door to the tiny shack. Puckerman was stationed at the back door in case the witness attempted to run, Santana didn't want to scare the man after what he'd witnessed so she was trying to give him a chance to surrender himself.

"Come on Adams, we're here to help you..." She lowered her voice a bit.

"No one can help me! They'll kill me!" A frantic voice called back followed by running.

"Shit..." Santana muttered kicking in the door. She drew her gun and slowly stepped inside.

"Adams, don't do this..we're trying to help you no hurt you so don't make us hurt you, kay?" She stepped slowly into the hovel panning her weapon and watching for sudden movement.

"Lopez...what's goin' on?" Puck whispered into the bluetooth in her ear.

"I'm inside, no signs of Adams..." She stepped into the kitchen and stopped as she came face to face with her quarry. Azimio Adams sat with his back against the fridge, his eyes frantically jumping around the room a loaded .45 pressed against his temple "...scratch that just found Adams...he's got a gun pointed at himself...kitchen..."

"D-don't come an-any c-closer..."

"Okay, okay Azimio, let's not do anything rash..."

"They're g-gonna c-c-come and k-kill me..." Azimio wailed pathetically.

"Who's 'they' Azimio? You tell me, I'm a cop, I can help you."

"Th-they? They's those fucking bitches...they killed Rick, Sebastian, shit they even got Karofsky...and then they stole my goddamn car!"

"Wait, wait...women did this?"

"Fuck yeah! Monster bitches too."

"Monsters?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. They bit them..."

"You're losing me here Adams, who bit who?"

"Those fucking monster bitches, they-they like b-bit them..."

"Like fucking vampires?" Puck walked into the kitchen beside he making both Azimio and herself jump."

"Who the fuck?!" Azimio pointed the gun at Puck, then Santana then back at himself.

"Calm down dude, I'm her partner." Puckerman hiked a thumb towards Santana.

"Hey, Azimio, concentrate on me not this douche, you were saying?"

"Man this tweaking fuck was talking about motherfucking vampires...vampires, Lopez."

"I-I'm not tweaking...they did bite them! The blonde brought in some merchandise..."

"By merchandise you mean women, right, we know about your little business, Adams no need to play the code game with us."

"We-well then yeah, the blonde brought in this chick, this tiny chick she was shell shocked as fuck didn't know what was going on...Rick went in to _initiate_ her...then there was bl-blood so-so much blood, they moved so fast...they were everywhere and nothing we tried to do stopped them..."

"Oh get the fuck out you telling me some chicks did this sick shit, man?" Puck sighed anger lacing his voice as he took a step closer to the shaken man.

"Get back man, I'd rather kill myself then let those bitches find me and tear me apart like they did the others."

"Fuck it! Kill yourself dude, no one would miss you. You're a fucking cowardly, flesh-peddling, drugged out slob. And you know what dude, you don't wanna kill yourself cuz if you did you'd already be dead." Azimio sniffled his hand trembling uncontrollably.

"Put down the gun, Azimio...we can protect you, we're cops it's what we do." Santana spoke calmly.

Azimio looked at Santana. "You can't protect me, no one...ughf..."

Puck lunged at Azimio knocking the gun from the scared man's grip. Santana moved in and kicked the gun further away from the two men as Puck slapped handcuffs on the burly man.

"Hey, calm down, Adams, we're gonna get these killers and we're not gonna let them get you, okay?"

"A-and my car too? You'll get it back, right? I mean it was a beaut, 1967 Shelby Cobra..."

Santana paused and frowned. "What color?"

"Dark Blue...almost black."

"Shit. The blonde, was she like this HBIC type...hazel eyes...about yay high." Santana put her hand out palm down to indicate the approximate height of the woman she'd seen with Rachel.

Azimio nodded. "And the woman she brought in was she kind of scruffy looking, long brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, a larger than average nose?"

"Y-yes..." Puck looked at her quizzically.

"Got a lead, Lopez?"

"I really hope not."

* * *

_**Ink**_


End file.
